


Matched

by J000liet



Series: Frisbee AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Talking, Yuuri and Yuri are friends, feelings are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: A direct sequel to Mixed.After Otabek and Yuri's date, Yuuri talks to Yuri, Seung-Gil talks to Otabek, and Yuri is confused at his feelings. Otabek... not so much





	1. Yuri

* * *

 

They were standing outside his apartment door.

“Hey,” he stopped Otabek from leaving.

“Yeah?”

“What does that thing you call me mean?”

“Thing?”

“ _ Jolbarıs _ .”

“Oh.” Otabek blushed.

“Yuuri looked it up and said it fit me. I was just wondering what it meant.”

“It means tiger.” Otabek shrugged.

“Cool!” Yuri smiled. “Do you want a Russian name? Or I can ask Yuuri for a Japanese one for you.”

“Do you have one for me?”

“Yeah.” Yuri nodded quickly.  _ Medved’ _ seems about right.”

“What does that mean?”

Yuri smiled, kissed Otabek on the cheek. “Bear. Text me when you get home.” He opened the door and backed inside.

“Will do,  _ Jolbaris _ .”

And Yuri closed the door.

And then squealed and ran in place.

“Have a good time?” Victor was standing at the window.

“So, Yuri. I take it you had fun.” Yuuri leaned over the counter in the kitchen.

“YUUUUUURIIIII!!!!!” He ran over to Yuuri (via a slick jump over the counter, if he did say so himself) and hugged him as tightly as possible.

“Wanna go to your room and talk about it?”Yuuri laughed.

Yuri nodded.

“Don’t I get to come?” Victor whined.

“You already did.” Yuuri sassed.

“You… But… MY KID BROTHER IS IN THE ROOM!” Victor spluttered.

“I’ve walked in on you and Yuuri enough times to know what goes on when I’m not here. I just… want to work my thoughts out first.”

“Then you tell me?” Victor asked firmly.

“Tomorrow at lunch? Just the two of us?”

Victor gave a nod, then a cheesy grin and a little laugh, then went into his room.

“Tea?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri shook his head. “But water would be nice.”

“Kay.” Yuuri smiled. “You had fun.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. 

“So…” Yuuri poured his tea and walked over to Yuri’s door, “what’s got you so freaked out that you don’t want to talk to your brother?”

“I-” Yuri hung his head and ran into his room. 

“Yuri!” Yuuri ran after him, closing the door behind him on his way in. “I’m sorry if I-”

“How do you know if it's more than a crush?”

“What?”

“Tonight… it was so amazing. And it was so much fun. And watching Otabek DJ was so cool and he looked so happy and I always want to see him like that and I don’t know why I feel like this!” Yuri started to cry.

“Oh, don’t cry!” Yuuri put his tea down and ran over to him.

“Love at first sight doesn’t exist…” Yuri whispered.

“Maybe not. But it can be created from first sight. Not even first sight. It could be first date. First laugh. First smile. First time they call your name. I fell in love with Victor the first time I saw him with you.”

“Really?”

Yuuri nodded. “What happened?”

“He was playing his music… and he just looked so…”

“At peace?”

“Yeah.”

“I felt the same way when I saw Victor dance for the first time.” Yuuri smiled. “But that’s not all, is it?”

“He's just so  _ HOT! _ ” Yuri sighed.

“It's the piercings. Isn’t it?”

“And the tattoos.” He nodded, before blushing.

“You know… I can take you to get a piercing if you want. A little one, that you can hide from Lilia for a little while until it's healed.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We can make a day of it. Go shopping, have lunch, tease Victor behind his back.”

“Get a cat?”

“Sure.” Yuuri nodded. “My apartment can have cats in it.”

“Cool.”

They sat in silence. “You want me to help you figure out if you’re falling in love with Otabek after one date and less than a week.”

“I-yeah.”

“Do you know about the different types of love?”

“What?” Yuri sniffled. “Like paternal or…”

“No. There's a book by C.S. Louis-”

“The Narnia guy?”

“Yeah. He wrote a book called  _ The Four Loves _ . I don’t know if it was his original idea, but in it there are the four types of love.”

“Figures.” Yuri mumbled and picked up his pillow.

“Do you want me to help or not?” Yuuri laughed.

“Okay. What does this have to do with anything?”

“Just listen.” Yuuri patted his head. “ I don’t agree with all of it… I don’t even understand all of it… but I’ll tell you my interpretation of it. The first love is  _ storge _ , the empathy bond, familial love. This is loving someone like a family member, even if they aren’t related to you. This is like the bond you have with your brother or that I feel with you.”

“What?”

“A natural bond formed from fondness due to familiarity. Louis says it’s a deep love, but I think that  _ storge _ is the bond you feel with everyone you care about and who you’re close to. It’s the base for everything else.”

“No… you think of me like a brother?”

“Of course I do, Yuri.” Yuuri sighed and pulled Yuri into a hug.

“I… okay.” Yuri nodded. “What else?”

“The second love is  _ philia _ , the friend bond. The bond between friends as close as siblings. I have this with my best friend. Then theres  _ eros _ , the erotic bond.”

“I think I know what that is.” Yuri laughed. “You and Victor.”

“Yes. Passionate love. The word erotic is derived from  _ eros _ .”

“Gross.” Yuri shook his head. “What's the last type?”

“ _ Agape _ .”

“ _ Agape?” _

“Unconditional love.” Yuuri smiled. “ _ Agape _ is innocent. Its affection. It’s often described as a selfless love. Some religions translate it as the love from god.”

“I get it.”

“Now… which do you feel for Otabek?”

“What?” Yuri sat up, scooted to the other side of the bed with his pillow, and hid.

“Which love sounds like the one that you feel for Otabek?  _ Storge _ ,  _ philia _ ,  _ eros _ , or  _ agape _ ?”

“Not  _ storge _ … that doesn’t sound right.”

“So then what about  _ agape _ ?”

“What I feel is anything but innocent.” Yuri snorted, before realizing what he said and turning red as a tomato. “I mean-I-well-he-just-”

“I won’t tell Victor. You’re allowed to be interested in sex.” Yuuri laughed. “So  _ philia _ and  _ eros _ are all that's left.” Yuuri stood. “I’ll let you decide on your own. Sleep well, Yuri.”

“Yuuri-” Yuri called out to stop him from going.

“Yes?”

“Is it too soon?”

“I think that's up to the two of you.” Yuuri smiled and left the room.

Yuri buried his face in his pillow and screamed.

Why were feelings so hard!?


	2. Otabek

* * *

 

Otabek sigend and clutched his chest as he slid down the wall.

What was happening to him!

His heart had been jumping since Yuri had kissed his cheek, he couldn’t stop smiling, his mind was fuzzy… was he sick!?

“Otabek?” Seung Gil opened the door to their apartment. Mongshil ( _ Fluffy _ ) ran out and started kissing Otabek’s face. “What’s wrong.”

“He’s just…”

“What happened?”

“He kissed me.” Otabek whispered.

“WhAT!?” Seung Gil’s eyes bulged.

Otabek nodded. “On the cheek.”

“Guchul.” ( _ Rescue _ ) Seung Gil smiled and Mongshil gently took Otabek’s collar between her teeth and pulled him into the apartment.

Seung Gil knew he was in for a long night when Otabek didn’t even fight it.

“Otabek…” Seung Gil sighed. 

Otabek was laying spread eagle on the floor, staring at the ceiling. “He’s got a family that supports him… and he’s gorgeous. And did you  _ see  _ him dance! I can fake it. I can fake  _ cool _ . But…”

“He’s not going to run away.” Seung Gil sighed.

“How do you know that SG?”

“You know how I was talking about this guy I met.”

“Phichit?” Otabek sat up.

“Mm.” Seung Gil nodded. “He’s friends with Yuri’s brother and his boyfriend.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Small world.”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“And Phichit said to me earlier, when we were texting, that Yuri’s a really good kid. Phichit is good with people. He knows things.”

“He…”

“Things.” Seung Gil nodded. “So… a kiss, huh?”

“Yeah.” Otabek swallowed.

“Was it nice?”

“Yeah.”

“And people call me the quiet one.” Seung Gil chuckled.

“We both know that given the chance, you will monologue.”

“True.”

They sat in silence.

“So, do you have another date planned? One that I can know about this time?”

“SGeeeeeee.” Otabek flopped back down and whined.

“So no.”

Otabek sighed. “I was gonna ask him to the movies tomorrow.”

“Do the zoo.”

“Isn’t that cheezy?”

“They’re having a special big cats exhibit. All of their big cats just had cubs. It's a first.”

“Yuri does like tigers…” Otabek conceded.

“And you can hold his hand if you get scared.”

Otabek eyed Seung Gil. “You know I hate you, right?”

“Sure.”

“I could crush you by sitting on you.”

“You’re a teddy bear. You couldn’t crush me if you wanted to.”

Otabek blushed.

“What’s that blush for?” Seung Gil smirked. “Did you get a nick name?”

Otabek rolled onto his stomach and mumbled into the carpet.

“Geubseub.” ( _ Pounce _ ) Seung Gil told Mongshil, who joyfully and playfully started pouncing on Otabek’s back.

Otabek grunted a few times. “He calls me medved’.”

“Jungji.” Seung Gil laughed and Mongshil started licking Otabek. “What does that mean?”

“It means bear in Russian.”

“Oh my god…” he whispered. “Cute…”

“Now I get to meet Phichit.”

“No.”

“SG…” Otabek sat up. “I wanna meet your friend.”

“Why?”

“Cause he makes you happy.”

“What?”

“You’ve not stopped looking at your phone this entire time. You’ve responded to three texts, and you’ve smiled. Not your normal  _ ‘I’m pretending that I hate this, but I guess I really don’t mind’ _ smile. Your real smile.”

Seung Gil sighed. “Fine.” He stood and headed to his room. “Mongshil!”

With another kiss to his face, Mongshil ran to Seung Gil’s side and the door closed.

Otabek collapsed back onto the rug and sighed.

Yuri was nice…

And Otabek needed to learn how to dance.

Maybe Yuuri would teach him?


End file.
